mario_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Hour
Mario Hour is an active community that was founded on November 30, 2014 by Jacob Lott (a.k.a. PowerKamek), and John Baca. In this community, members play Mario for an hour. As of November 17, 2017, Mario Hour has been played 658 times. Weeks There are some weeks that change the theme of the games in a week. Originality Week Started on Dec 6, 2015, this week is a week that mixes in Throwback, Handheld, and Longers games. It is played every month to get away from the basics for awhile. Unfortunately, Originality Week was declared cancelled by the Mario Hour Administration on September 11, 2017. Throwback A week that started in September 2015 that changed the theme for games older than 2010. Throwback Week discontinued on Dec 5, 2015 due to it being replaced as Originality Week, and many others also. Handheld A week that started in September 2015 and focused on Handheld Games. Home Consoles cannot be played. Handheld Week discontinued on Dec 5, 2015 due to it being replaced as Originality Week. Newbie A week that started in September 2015 that focused on New Games 2011 and over. This week discontinued on November 10, 2015 by administration commenting it as "not very creative, think of something that is more... fun". Seasons Season 1: The Beginning The first season of Mario Hour that lasted from November 30, 2014 to February 9, 2015. This season was that started it all. This was back when there were different rules, like: You Were Allowed To Have Electronics During Mario Hour! There was things like Mario Videos and Mario Education during this season. Season 2: The Long Gap The second season. This was the longest known season to date, lasting from February 10, 2015 to July 17, 2015. This season kind of changed Mario Hour's features, considering that a bigger flatscreen TV was added during this Season. Season 3: Pictures and Mario Maker The third season, lasting from July 18, 2015 to September 21, 2015. During this season, Mario Hour Members started showing visual proof of Mario Hour. They started taking pictures of what they did, they had YouTube videos of their races of Mario Kart 8, and more. They also did wierd stuff this season, like playing "Shy Guy Says", which is like the minigame in the original Mario Party. Super Mario Maker was bought during this Season, which brought this season more popularity. Season 4: Challenges Season 4 lasted from September 22, 2015 to November 25, 2015. Members did Super Mario Maker challenges during this season. During October 2015, they did a Halloween Challenge for the Super Mario Wiki Community. This was the final season of Year 1 of Mario Hour. Season 5: Anniversary Season 5 lasted from November 26, 2015 to January 19, 2016 making this season the shortest lasting season to date. During this season, the most important thing was the first anniversary of Mario Hour, which was on November 30, 2015. They celebrated by playing some rounds in Mario Hour's Popular Game: Mario Kart 8. Members also did a Christmas special with Super Mario Maker in December 2015. For New Years, they praised that they would have a good second year of Mario Hour. Nearly three weeks after New Years, Season 5 ended, only lasting for 1 month and 23 days, making it the shortest lasting season to date. Season 6: Paper Jam Season 6 lasted for nearly three months, from January 20, 2016 to April 9, 2016. This season's big role was Mario & Luigi Paper Jam, which released on January 22, 2016. It was one of the big games of the season. One of the biggest events that happened during this season was Mario Party 10's first birthday. They played it for 90 Minutes, and having a party. Season 7: Action Season 7 started on April 10, 2016. On April 10, they celebrated the 300th Mario Hour by making a Super Mario Maker course. On April 28, they celebrated Mario Kart Wii's Birthday, and had a new Mario Hour Member named Alejandro walk in on April 28, but left on May 12. Members celebrated the 2nd Anniversary of Mario Kart 8 on May 30, 2016. Season 7 ended on July 9, 2016. Season 8: 3D World Season 8 started on July 10, 2016. They played Super Mario 3D World a lot this season. On August 26, they celebrated Mario Kart: Super Circuit's 15th Anniversary by doing 6 Mario Kart's in one hour. It was supposed to be August 27, but it ended up being August 26 because one of the members had to work on that day. No new games were bought during this season. Season 8 ended on October 6, 2016. Season 9: YouTube! Season 9 started on October 7, 2016 when members played Paper Mario: Color Splash for the first time celebrating the 400th Mario Hour. They brought the Super Mario Maker Challenges back, because they did a Halloween Challenge that was turned in on October 31, 2016. Also, members played Mario Party: Star Rush for the first time on November 4 for the 417th Mario Hour. The most important event that happened this season was Mario Hour's 2nd Anniversary. They did a reenactment of the first Mario Hour which was Mario Party 8. On December 4, 2016, they celebrated Mario Kart 7's 5th Anniversary by doing lots of their favorite tracks. Season 9 ended on December 13, 2016, lasting for 2 months and 6 days. Season 10: Color Splash Season 10 started on December 14, 2016. One of the most notable things during the beginning of the season is the priemere of Super Mario Run on December 15, 2016. Mario Kart 64 was added to the roster on December 26, 2016. Then on January 13, 2017, the Mario Hour gang watched the Nintendo Switch presentation. The Nintendo Switch will be in the Gameroom on March 3rd. Also on January 13, Super Paper Mario was added to the roster. The most important game of Season 10 is Paper Mario: Color Splash. It was played almost everyday since Season 10 started. The Gameroom got a redesign on January 17. The Mario Hour Administration plans a major redesign around the beginning of March, which is titled: "Welcome Home, Nintendo Switch". Also during this season, Mario Hour's YouTube Channel continued. They streamed videos a lot this season. Season 10 ended on February 11, 2017. Season 11: Nintendo Switch Season 11 started on February 12, 2017 as the 500th Mario Hour. The most notable thing that happened during Season 11 is the addition of the Nintendo Switch in the gameroom. Although the first Mario Game on it didn't release until the near end of the season, which was Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Also, the YouTube videos didn't really happen at all in this season, for unknown reasons. Also, Mario Videos returned back this season, with the crew watching Paper Mario videos. Paper Mario was finished in this season also. Season 11 ended on May 7, 2017, lasting for 2 months and 28 days. Season 12: Deluxe and Throwback Season 12 started on May 8, 2017, and ended on August 8, 2017. The main game played during season 12 was the new Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Nintendo Switch. Mario Hour fans also realized that season 12 was mostly in summer 2017. They also brang back some old games that haven't been played in a while, like Mario Party 10, Super Smash Bros for Wii U, and Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They also (kind of) brought back the YouTube videos. Season 12 ended on August 8, 2017, lasting for 3 months. Season 13: The New Era and Rabbids Season 13 started on August 9, 2017. During this season, we brought a new game into the Mario Hour Family: Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle on September 9. It broke a record of having 10 plays in 9 days! It is the main game of the season. One special thing about this season is that the Nintendo Switch is getting more attention. Mario & Rabbids Kingdom Battle got played at least 18 times the whole season! Also, another new game was brought into Mario Hour: Super Mario Odyssey! It is so popular that it got 8 plays, and it's first play was Mario Hour 641 on October 27, 2017. It is very favorable with Mario fans right now, and is gaining more plays. Also, Mario Hour brang back the YouTube videos this season! Season 13 ended on November 5, 2017, lasting 1 month and 27 days, making it the shortest season of 2017. Season 14: Odyssey Season 14 started on November 6, 2017. Super Mario Odyssey started the season.